iMade A Stupid Wish
by iCarlyfan312
Summary: When Sam wishes she'd never met Carly or Freddie, things take a turn for the worse. Will she be able to get her friends back or will she be stuck like this forever? Sam's POV
1. The Mistake

**A/N: NEW STORY! I hope you like it. I've had this idea for some time now, but never really wrote it out. Sam's POV. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the iCarly characters or props or whatever else having to do with iCarly. **

**Summary: When Sam wishes she'd never met Carly or Freddie, things take a turn for the worse. Will she be able to get her friends back or will she be stuck like this forever?**

**A little while after iSaved Your Life.**

**Chapter 1: The Mistake**

We had just finished a great web show. Of course, I wanted food, so we went to the Groovy Smoothie.

"The web show was really good tonight," Carly said, taking a sip of her smoothie. She had gotten a Strawberry Splat, I had gotten a Blueberry Banana Blitz, and Fredley got a Tingleberry Blitz.

"It wasn't bad," I said, "but it would have been better if Frednub over here hadn't casted the Mexican dessert channel the first thirty seconds of the webcast!" Yeah, none of us are really sure why that happened. I said the last part in his face.

"_You _were the one messing with _my_ laptop before the show even _started._" He said, in the same tone I was using. He got on my nerves, but then again he probably thinks the same about me.

"Do you have any proof?" I gave him a Not-so-tough-now-are-ya? look.

"No, but-" He started to say, but I but in.

"Then I didn't do it, Doofis!" I said.

"Doofis, really?" He shot back.

"Oh, you really don't want to be comparing insults!" I said.

"That's it! STOP IT!" Carly screamed. "What's the matter with you two? You guys have been fighting a lot lately and I'm tired of it! So cut it out and get along!"  
>Freddie and I had bewildered looks on our faces. Wow, she was tougher than I thought.<p>

"Wow, Carls, didn't know you had it in you." I said. I was totally rubbing off on her.

"Yeah, I guess I went a little overboard, but you two still need to quit fighting so much!" She took another sip of her smoothie, thinking it'd calm her down.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Freddie said.

"I am right!" Carly said, loudly.

I had a feeling something was going on. I had for a while, but anytime I said something, she ignored it. So, I decided not to say anything. We left a half hour later.

* * *

><p>We entered the lobby of the Bushwell Plaza.<p>

"I've gotta go to the bathroom," I announced, partly just to annoy Benson.

"Nice..." Carly said, disgusted. She had that look on her face like she was smelling something real bad.

"You were the one who drank 5 smoothies!" Fredwart exclaimed. He said _I_ picked the fights? Yeah right!

"Hey, why is that so surprising to you?" I said. I mean really he's known me, what like a long time and he finds that me drinking _that_ many smoothies surprising? Oh, come on!

"It's not, I was just sayin' that-"

"Yeah yeah, Benson, whatever. I'm gonna go to the bathroom before explode," He had an irritated look on his face. Which I wasn't too upset about. It's our thing I guess; irritating each other. I left to go to the bathroom in that was located on that floor of the building.

"So, how's it been?" Carly said, awkwardly.

"Good, real good," Freddie replied.

"You know, Freddie, I've kind of been thinking lately." She had a crooked smile on her face.

"About?" _Um...about what?,_ Freddie thought.

"You, me, us." Freddie got wide-eyed.

"Carly...I-I-" He couldn't finish because Carly planted her lips on his.

Little did they know I had walked in. I watched them for a few seconds. I couldn't see Freddie's reaction, but I was upset. I'd seen enough, "Hey guys, had fun while I was gone?"

"Oh, god, Sam! How much of that did you see?" Freddie seemed shocked.

"Oh, enough," I said. I felt like I had been stabbed in the back.

"Sam, I didn't-" Carly started to say. I knew this was going to be bad. How could they do this?

"You know what? I thought I could trust you, both of you." I was really angry and really upset.

"But, Sam-"

"Carly, stop! We promised! We promised to tell each other everything! How can I trust you again?" I started to walk out.

"Sam, I'm sorry, it didn't mean anything!" She shouted. I turned back around.

"You know what? If you two wanted me to leave you alone, you got what you wanted. Goodnight." I walked out, and let my tears fall freely.

"Carly, I was trying to tell you I'm not into you like that anymore." Freddie said, a minute after I left.

"I'm sorry, it didn't mean anything. Friends?" Carly said, trying to mend things.

"Yeah, but how is that gonna help her?"

"I guess it isn't..." She looked at her feet.

"You went too far, this might be it." With that, Freddie walked up the stairs leaving Carly alone.

* * *

><p>Freddie knocked on my door. My face was red from crying. I wiped my face trying to make it look like I hadn't been crying. I went over and opened the door.<p>

"Sam, I thought you could-" Freddie started.

"Freddie, save it. What's done is done," He waited for me to say more, "I feel like I'm just here! No matter what you will always have something for Carly and always be that chick you do the web show with. I thought we could tell each other everything. You promised! You _both_ promised!" I was almost crying.

"No, Sam-wait, have you been crying?" Aw, shoot.

"That's none of your business! Just leave! GO!" I shouted.

"I'm not leaving! You're upset, I can't leave you like this!" He said.

"Don't you get it? You can't fix this!" I screamed. He looked at me. I let a tear fall.

"Is this what you wanted?" I looked down at the sidewalk for a moment. I was afraid to look up. I would just let more tears fall.

"Sam," He put his hand on my shoulder. I took it off with my own hand.

"Don't touch me. You need to leave. Go! Now!" I couldn't have been any more upset by then.

"Sam, I wanna know what you're feeling!" He called when I started to go back in the house.

"Fine!" He waited. "I wish we'd never met, none of us!"

Then after that, my life was changed. I had made the mistake that started it all.

**A/N: Good first chapter? Please review. :)**

_**iPARTY WITH VICTORIOUS TONIGHT AT 8! **_**;) I'm excited.**


	2. The Aftermath

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! I'm just so happy! You guys are so awesome! I get nothing but good feedback whether it's posting a new chapter or a new story entirely. I just couldn't ask for anything more than your kindness. That's what you guys give to me. Thank you! :D**

**Disclaimer: iCarly is not mine. For some reason, I feel like I say that a lot...**

**Chapter 2: The Aftermath**

I closed the door on Freddie, not wanting to hear another word. I don't think he realized how bad seeing Carly and him kiss had hurt me. I went to my room and looked at myself in my mirror. My eyes were so puffy, they looked like they'd explode. I tried to smile and make myself feel better. It didn't work.

I sat on my bed and put my hands over my face and cried. I'd never cried this much before. You'd think I'd be cried out.

"Oh, come on now, don't cry!" A man's voice said. I stopped crying and looked to see who it was. He was a middle-aged short man. I didn't recognize him.

"Who are you?" I asked, "You aren't dating my mom are you?" Was my mom really that desperate? I got up off my bed.

"No, no, no. I'm Mitch. I'm here to make your wish come true." Wish?

"What wish? Is this a trick?" I was so confused.

"No. Your wish, you know when you wished you'd never met Carly or Freddie or anybody?" I knew what he was talking about, but I was puzzled. Where did this guy come from, the wacky shack?

"Oh, and how can you do that?" I wasn't going to believe him that easily.

"I'm an angel." Okay, wow, really?

"Yeah, and I'm the queen of Mars! Get out of my house, ya weirdo!" I sat back down on my bed.

Mitch rubbed his hands together and lights were flashing. What was going on? In a second, it was over.

"What did you just do?" I was way freaked out by then.

"I granted your wish."

"Yeah, right! Like you-" I started to say, but I looked up and he was gone. Where had he gone and how'd he leave so quickly?

I looked around to make sure he was gone. No sign of him. Trying to shake the experience off, I decided to go to Carly's. That is how my journey began.

* * *

><p>I arrived at Carly's a few minutes later. The door was unlocked, so I opened it.<p>

"Carly! Carly! Carlotta!" I called. I heard a pair of footsteps coming down the stairs. They were Carly's, "Oh, hey, Carls, I was just-"

"Who are you?" What?

"Very funny, Carly." Sam could see she was serious.

"How do you know my name?" What was going on?

"I'm Sam Puckett, remember?" Was she losing it like Shorty?

"Oh, are you new around here?" I realized what had happened. I decided to go along with it to see if I was right.

"Um, yeah," I lied, "I just moved here from...from L.A."

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you! You know someone in the building?" She asked.

"You could say that." Just then, a familiar face walked in. Freddie. I was about to yell at him, but realized what that would do.

"Hey, Carly, how-" He stopped as he saw me, "And you are?"

"I'm Sam Puckett. I'm new around here." He studied me, as if I was about to break.

"Well, I guess I should tell you that I'm Freddie Benson," He reached out his hand. A silent gesture to shake. I'd never been nice to Freddie. I mean, I had my moments, but I was never really nice _enough_. I held out my hand. We shook hands and it didn't feel weird. Just normal. Just right.

"Can I ask you guys something?" I blurted out.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Carly replied. How do you say you made a stupid wish that threw you into a world that didn't make any sense? We all know how crazy that sounds.

"Do I look...familiar?" They looked puzzled, "Do you feel like you've seen me before at all?"

"Sort of, I guess." I waited for Freddie to answer, he never did.

I had to ask one question. It was killing me. I had to know, "Are you two...together?"

"No, we aren't. Why?" I let out a sigh of relief.

"I-I was just curious." Then I thought of something.

"Can I go upstairs for a minute?" _Excuse, Puckett! _"I have to use the bathroom." _Nice...that's the best I can do?_ She nodded and I went upstairs quickly. I went to the iCarly studio.

Except it wasn't the iCarly studio anymore. Just a room filled with boxes.

No iCarly.

No Me and Freddie fighting for no good reason.

No Carly and I knowing everything about each other.

It's like I wasn't even myself anymore. I went downstairs. I had to do something.

"Carly, Freddie?" I said.

"Yeah?" They said simultaneously.

"You know me," _Here we go,_ "I'm Sam Puckett. Your Carly Shay, my best friend. Your Freddie Benson. We shared our first kiss together. We fight and we bicker, but it's just because-" I stopped there. _Don't go there, Puckett._

"Maybe you should sit down, Sam," Carly said. She thought I was crazy.

"You and I have been best friends since I can remember. And _you_," I pointed at Freddie, "hate my guts! You're supposed to be mad at me! I'm supposed to be mad at you!"

They stared at me in disbelief.

"Forget it!" I left. I heard Carly call after me, but I just kept walkin'.

I arrived at home. My mom had left a note. It was on torn paper.

_Went to Vegas, be back Sunday._

_Mom_

Well, there was one thing that hadn't changed. I put it back on the fridge. I turned around to go to my room.

"Hey, Sam," Mitch said.

"You scared me! What did you do? Everything's different," Then I remembered the note, "except the fact that my Mom went to Vegas."

"Yeah, Sam, your Mom left that note a year ago," I stood in shock. No, she wouldn't, "You've been raising yourself."

"I don't have any money." He then told me how I had a job. I'd been saving only for emergencies. You know, food, water, shelter. My mom left me alone. Like it wasn't bad enough that my dad had left...

"Mitch, this isn't what I wanted," He looked at me as if he wanted to hear more, "I just wanted to show him how mad I was. How mad I was when I saw them kissing."

"Why were you mad, Sam?" Mitch asked.

"Because, I-just because."

"Hey, whatever you say, doesn't leave this room." I gulped. How do I say this? I mean I don't want to look stupid. I guess I just really didn't want to say anything. I knew I had to.

"I'm in love with Freddie Benson."

**A/N: And the truth comes out! ;) Anyway, thanks for reading and if you don't mind, it would be awesome if you'd click the Review button below and tell me what you think. I'd love to hear it! iDate Sam and Freddie tonight at 8! :)**


	3. The Jeopardy of Love

**A/N: Haven't updated this one since September...thought it'd be nice to update on Thanksgiving! Happy Thanksgiving! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. If I did well, we wouldn't have to wait till January for a new iCarly:(**

**Chapter 4: The Jeopardy of Love **

Mitch had a goofy smile on his face. I was just looking at the floor. I looked up and was confused.

"What?" I asked. He just chuckled once and said, "Nothing."

"No, no, no, no you just can't say 'Nothing'. What? What was that smirk for?" He smiled a little bit. He just said nothing. Not a thing, "Look I didn't ask for this! He's a dork! B-But I love him...okay? I love Freddie Benson."

"I know." He said in an obvious tone. I was lost. For an 'angel', he didn't make a lot of sense. I thought they were supposed to help you. How can they do that if they don't make any sense?

"What do you mean? How do _you _know?" I said, knowing that I had a What-do-you-have-to-say-to-that? look upon my face.

He just looked at me as if waiting for me to realize it myself.

_Wait...he doesn't mean...no, no... _

"You mean," I swallowed, "Is this the thing I need to realize? The thing I need to realize to change everything back?"

"Yeah, well, one of the things anyway. Look you don't know this, but that night, Carly kissed _him_. He told her after you left that he didn't like her anymore. He didn't say it, but he, he likes you Sam." I froze. I smiled.

"He-he...?" I was breathless. I had known I'd loved Freddie for a long time. A long, long time. When we had first kissed, maybe before that. I knew I had to fix this. I had to get back to where I was supposed to be. With Freddie.

"Mitch, how do I figure out the other thing?" I asked.

"I can't tell you," He said, "but I think you should start by talking to Freddie."

"I can't he's-NO! He thinks I'm crazy!" That was 100%, without a doubt, out of the question. This Freddie didn't even _know _who I was! After seeing his face after I told him everything we'd been through...It's like we never met. Which is exactly what I wished for. So I guess I got what I wanted, huh? Then how come I felt so lousy? Maybe because I wished for something I didn't want. Something that was ruining my life...

So, NO! There was no way he was getting me to talk to him! I didn't care how much he wanted me to! N. O. NO!

* * *

><p>"Hey, Freddie," I said as he open his apartment door.<p>

"Hey. Sam, right? Are you okay, you kind of left quickly earlier," I looked at my feet. I didn't know what to say to him. I mean what do I say? 'Hey, how's it goin' and by the way I love you'?

"Yeah, um, can I..." I gestured as if to ask to go inside.

"Oh, yeah sure." I went into the all too familiar apartment. I sat on his couch. By the looks of it his mother wasn't around.

"Where's your mom?" I ask as he shuts the door and sits next to me.

"Oh, she went to see her sister for the weekend." I had a shocked look on my face. _Freddie's_ mom? Were we talking about the same woman.

"_Your _mom went to see her sister and she didn't take _you_ with her?" Whoa, I think that's the only benefit of this wish. No crazy lady.

"Nah." It was silent for a moment.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier," I started.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Do I tell him? Do I not tell him?

"I know It's insane, crazy, weird,-" He cut me off. In his defense, I was rambling.

"I get it," he said, urging me to finish.

"It's all true." He looked at his hands. I grabbed one and brought him to...

"The fire escape," I said, as we reached the fire escape, "Me and you kissed out here. I told the whole world you never kissed anyone and-"

He stopped me, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, how'd you know I've never kissed anyone?"

"Because you told Carly! Two years ago!" I said, "I also know your Dad was a marine officer and he died when you were five." He had to believe me.

"Look, Sam, I don't know how you know all of this. I just-" I had to finish.

"Listen, I got a present from you last year. For Christmas. You sent it to my house." I pulled out a necklace I had been hiding under my shirt. It was a silver heart. The back was engraved with a message. I took it off and told him to read it.

"Merry Christmas, Puckett

Hate, Benson"

He looked shocked.

"I told you! Look there is something you need to know. I-I love you. I love _you_. I don't hate you, I don't think I ever did. It just took me this long to realize it." He looked at me like he saw a two-headed chimpanzee. "I love the version of you that knows me. That drives me crazy, that makes me crazy. Not this version. Please, please try, try to remember." He was idle. Nothing was happening. It was like the world stopped turning. Time just seemed to stopped. I had realized that there was no changing what had happened. He didn't love me.

I hugged him, not caring if he rejected just wanting to hug him, one last time. "I love you, Benson." I whispered in his ear.

To my surprise, he didn't reject he held me close, as if to comfort me. I relaxed and he stroked my blonde hair. I let a tear fall. I let go, not wanting to feel pain that was clearly coming for me. I walked away, but I stopped as soon as I heard what he said.

"Can I try something?" Freddie asked me. Was he torturing me now?

"Look, I know you don't know me and I think it would be best if you just forget I-"

I stopped and froze.

He kissed me.

**A/N: Ooooh, so now what? I'll try to update ASAP. One thing I'm thankful for is all of the readers and reviewers who take the time to take a look at my stories. So thank you. HAPPY THANKSGIVING! :D**


	4. Dreams

**A/N: Hello, people of the universe! iCarlyfan312 here! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I love you all! I left this one on a cliffhanger, so I'll quit babbling so you can read! :) First person to review I'll favorite! **

**Disclaimer: Dan's a lucky man. Hey that rhymes! (Just kidding, I know I'm not funny.)**

**Chapter 4: Dreams**

He kissed me for about the same time we had kissed the first time. I kissed him back, wishing it would help him remember. He quickly broke away and he stared at me.

"Do you remember?" I asked quietly. We were only inches apart.

"No." I frowned. "I still can't remember. I'm sorry."

I hung my head and told him I understood.

"Well, Benson, please try to remember." I hugged him and to my surprise, he hugged me back. "I don't wanna lose you," I whispered in his ear, kissed his cheek, and walked away. I didn't dare look back at him, probably because I was on the verge of bawling. I never cried in front of Freddie and I wasn't going to start today. I mean it was my stupid wish. It was my fault. I screwed up, and now the one person I loved...he didn't even know who I was. He wasn't _my _Freddie anymore. In fact I wasn't sure if we'd ever go back to being Benson and Puckett, which scared me beyond belief.

Freddie, on the other hand, sat in the chair he'd been sitting on when I came out to the balcony the night we first kissed. There, he drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>I pulled myself together as soon as I reached the hallway. I was now standing directly in between 8C and 8D, Carly's apartment and Freddie's apartment. I had to think of something. <em>I can't stay here forever.<em>

"Mitch!" I whispered. And, in a few short seconds the short angel was standing before me.

"Oh, hey, what's up?" he asked.

"You're joking, right?" I said. Yeah, I'm great. I just got my heart ripped out by a nub, but yeah I'm cool. _NOT_.

"Having trouble?" he said, trying to comfort me.

"Yes, how can you help me?" I asked, desperately.

"You have to figure this out on your own, but there is one person left you _haven't _talked to."

Carly. _I could've thought of that. _

"They why didn't you?" he asked.

"What you can read minds now?" Angel guy was getting on my nerves.

"Why do you think I didn't ask you about what happened out on the fire escape?" I sighed, replaying what had happened.

"Can we not open that can of worms right now?" I asked. I had to keep it together. "I'm going to talk to Carly."

"Good luck," the midget said. I took a deep breath and walked into Carly's apartment.

"Carly! Carlotta! You here?" I called. She appeared from the kitchen a moment later.

"Oh, hey, Sam. How are you?" She posed the question casually. _Well, I don't know who I am, and no one else does, but other than that I'm _wonderful_. _

"I'm great, I need to talk to you," I said, urgently.

"Is this about earlier?" she asked as she took a sip of her pink lemonade.

"Yes, look I know it's crazy, but everything I said is true." I sighed. "You're my best friend and I'm your best friend." She starred at me. The way Freddie did. Her eyes were vacant. It was like she had seen a ghost.

"Sam, I don't think you know what you're saying. I mean-" I interrupted her. She was my last hope.

"You're dad is in the air force!" I said, knowing that was information she would tell her _best _friend.

"H-how'd you know that?" she stammered, suddenly shocked by my outburst.

"I told you! We're _best_ friends!" She stood there and waited for me to say something else.

"You eat carrots with whipped cream, you have a friend named Wendy, you and Freddie have known each other since you were five and Freddie has never kissed a girl!" Okay, so maybe that last thing wasn't _entirely_ accurate. "You're brother's a sculptor! He went to law school for three days!" She froze. Like a piece of ice, frozen solid. She looked as if she was deep in thought, trying to make sense of all this.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but I don't believe you." The words I had not wanted to hear...again.

"Well, I'll leave, but first, I have to tell you one more thing." I pulled up my right sleeve of my long-sleeved shirt. There, tied around my wrist, was a necklace with half of a heart that said BEST. Carly had the other half, which, of course said FRIENDS. She had hers around her wrist too. I connected them. "Try to remember. You're my last hope."

I walked out, not wanting to make a scene like some stupid teenage soap opera. I walked out of the Bushwell Plaza and went to the Groovy Smoothie. T-Bo gave me a Blueberry Blitz smoothie. He didn't know who I was either.

There I was. I didn't have a mom. My best friends didn't remember me. I was alone. "What have I done?" I said aloud.

* * *

><p>Freddie was still sleeping out of the fire escape. He was rustling in his sleep.<p>

_~DREAM(FREDDIE'S POV)~_

_*Images flashing in my mind*_

_Sam came out onto the balcony. We kissed. We hugged at the iWeb Awards. Segments of iCarly. _

_"What? Why?" Sam and I said, simultaneously._

_"What? Why?" We said again. We looked at each other. "Dude, we gotta stop doing that!" Sam nearly shouted._

_"I hate you," I said. She laughed._

_"Hate you too." I watched as Sam walked away. _

_~END OF DREAM(BACK TO SAM'S POV)~_

Freddie woke up with a jerk.

"Sam... I _do_ remember you," he said into the night.

Carly went to bed. She was rolling around in her sleep.

* * *

><p><em>~DREAM(CARLY'S POV)~<em>

_"Hey, I'm Sam." Sam came up to me._

_"Hi, I'm Carly."_

_"Can I have that sandwich?" Sam asked._

_"No way, get your own!" I said. She pushed me off the bench. _

_She was about to eat it, but I pushed her off the bench before she could sink her teeth into it._

_"You're alright." _

_We hugged at the iWeb awards._

_"Did you have to get these?" Sam asked as I tied a friendship necklace around her wrist. _

_Segments of iCarly. _

_"I told you we're best friends! Best friends! Best friends!" I heard Sam say._

_~END OF DREAM(BACK TO SAM'S POV)~_

"Ah!" Carly woke up, startled. "Sam, I remember," she said aloud.

Carly got up went downstairs and knocked on Freddie's door. He came to the door a minute later.

They both said, simultaneously,

"I remember her!"

**A/N: Well, isn't that dandy. I guess Sam is getting closer to getting back...maybe. Anyway, please review and thank you for reading. Oh, and one more thing...**

_**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! **_

**I love you all!**

**~iCarlyfan312~**


	5. iForgot The One I Love

**A/N: I really think it's about time I updated this story! It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns iCarly!**

**Chapter 5: iForgot The One I Love**

I had tried everything. Was it possible that I was alone? Would they ever know who I was ever again?

That stupid wish. Why did I have to make it? _Now I'm stuck in a ten foot pile of crap._ I just hated it. It's like no doors were opening, but all of them seemed to close at once. What had I done to deserve this? Wait a minute, I just answered my own question.

"Hello, Sam." I heard a familiar voice behind me while I was sitting on my bed, swimming in a sea of regrets. I turned to see a short angel with a look of comfort on his face.

"Hey, Mitch," I said. I was too upset to ask why he was there. I was too busy asking myself why I had dug my own grave by making the worst mistake I had ever made.

He came and sat next to me. He studied my face. He could tell that I'd been crying.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked jokingly. I cracked a little smile, but it left my face as soon as it came.

"Not well," I swallowed, "They don't remember me, not even a little bit. I tried everything, Mitch. I really did." I looked at the dark blue carpeting that covered my bedroom floor.

"Is Sam Puckett _giving up_?" he asked me.

"No, I'm just not trying anymore," I said, redefining 'giving up'. What else was there left to do?

"You can't. You gotta trust me. Keep trying," he urged. At that moment there was a knock at my front door. The doorbell had gotten smashed by a baseball bat and my mother never bothered to replace it.

"Who's that?" I turned to Mitch, but he'd vanished. "Of course."

I left my room and made my way to the front door. I quickly wiped my face to make myself look better. I don't think it worked very well. I took a deep breath and opened it.

There stood the boy I was in love with and my best friend who both didn't remember I existed.

"Sam-" Carly started.

"Listen, I'm sorry I went all crazy on you. I won't bother you anymore, okay? I promise," I said. I shut the door on them, not giving them a chance to say anything.

Then I realized something. I turned around and reopened the door. To my surprise, they were still standing there.

"How'd you know where I live?" I asked. If they couldn't remember me, how could they remember my address?

"We remember," Freddie said. I breathed deeply and let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you serious?" And only a couple moments earlier I was thinking of giving up. That would've been the dumbest move Mama ever made.

"One hundred percent." Carly smiled. I hugged her, so happy I had my best friend back.

I hugged Freddie too. I wondered how much they had remembered before the wish.

* * *

><p>They came in and we sat in my living room.<p>

"So, what's the last thing you remember?" I asked, too curious to waste time.

"I remember us arguing at the Groovy Smoothie, and Carly was trying to stop it, as usual," Freddie stated.

"Yeah, me too." They didn't remember they'd kissed? That meant Freddie didn't remember our little encounter before the wish. They don't remember me being mad at them. I had been so caught up in everything, I had forgotten _why _I'd made the idiotic wish in the first place.

"So, you two don't remember why you forgot everything?" I said.

"No, do you know?" Freddie asked.

"Nope," I lied. What was I gonna say? I was still angry and I deserved an explanation, but they didn't even know what I was talking about. Carly's phone made a noise.

"Aw, great!" Carly exclaimed. "Spencer set the refrigerator on fire! I gotta go. See you guys later." She left, leaving Freddie and I alone.

"So," I started.

"What's goin' on, Puckett?" Freddie asked. Am I really that easy to see through?

"What?" I replied.

"You look like you're hiding something. Why?" he asked.

"Do you remember what happened while you guys didn't know who I was?" I wondered. Did he remember our kiss?

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, I don't know why I did that." Ouch. That hurt.

"It's cool," I said, giving a fake smile.

"There's something else, spill it." He was being awfully pushy.

"Okay, I do remember what happened after the argument Groovy Smoothie. I-" Suddenly, I got a text.

_1 new text message_

_MITCH_

_don't tell him. he has to find out himself._

"Well, what happened?" Freddie pressed for the info.

"I got a text," I said, trying to change the subject.

"No, I mean what happened after the Groovy Smoothie?" he questioned, so eager to know it.

I sighed. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry." There was so many things I wanted to say to that boy, but he needed to remember that first.

"What? Why not?" he said, angry.

"I just can't!" We stared at each other for a moment. "It'll come to you; you do remember. Just think about it."

He just sat there and continued to stare at me.

"I think I should go," Freddie stated. He walked out the door and I watched him leave my porch.

I closed the door and turned around.

"Ah!" I screamed. Mitch had dropped in...again.

"Hello, Sam," he said. I was beyond angry at that point.

"Don't you 'Hello, Sam' me!" I said walking past him. The Shorty had some nerve!

"Why are you upset?" he asked, obviously oblivious. He was walking behind me. I turned around.

"They remember who I am, but they don't remember why they forgot everything! I sat here and looked like an idiot after you so _kindly_ texted me when I was about to tell him what happened! Now, he's mad 'cause I didn't tell him! They don't even remember why I'm mad at them, so how can I be mad at them when they don't even know what they did! And, to top it all off, Freddie didn't think the kiss meant anything, so that's just bloody fantastic!" I exclaimed. I was out of breath. "And since when do angels text humans? How'd you even learn to work a cell phone?" I questioned. Why would an angel _want _to use a cell phone?

"No, actually it took me a half hour to figure out how to work it," Mitch said. "That way if I couldn't contact you and I needed to, I could just text you." I gave him an evil look. I sat on my couch and he sat across me in a chair and sighed.

"Sam, I never said this'd be easy." I nodded. That was true. "I know it doesn't mean a lot, but I'm sorry. I can't help you."

Well, that made me feel better. Sarcasm intended.

"Whatever I'm supposed to_ learn _from this better be worth all this!" I said, angry, but I was giving up.

* * *

><p>Freddie was sitting on the fire escape contemplating what had happened earlier. What <em>had <em>happened? What was going on? Why had he kissed me? What had happened before he had forgotten everything. He remembered what I'd said earlier:

_"It'll come to you; you do remember. Just think about it."_

Then he realized three things. One: I was angry with him, two: It was his fault, and three: He was absolutely, without a doubt in love with me.

**A/N: I hope y'all liked the chapter! Please review!**


	6. It Will Never Be The Same

**A/N: I had a really hard time writing this, knowing that I'm saying goodbye after the epilogue. This story has been a part of me since I got the idea for it three years ago. I'll miss it, but I hope you'll enjoy the conclusion to it. This story...I'm proud of it.**

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon own iCarly.**

**Chapter 6: It Will Never Be The Same **

Freddie sat out on the fire escape glancing over the city of Seattle. The stars refused to shine as a wave of darkness covered the sky. The streets were noisy with car horns and people, walking and/or talking. The brunette sat in wonder.

The atmosphere of the night somehow left room for him to think. He thought about me. There was something wrong and he just couldn't remember what it was exactly. I wait for the answer to come to him, land right in front of him.

He looked back at the window, that I had sat on the night of our first kiss. He smiled at the memory. Then he saw something on the frame of the window. It was a glimpse of silver. He got up, curiously, and walked over to see what the object was.

I_ did_ forget to mention something.

It was, in fact, that silver necklace that he had given me. I had left it purposefully, in hopes that it would help him remember. He picked it up and, recognizing it, turned it over. He ran his right thumb over the engraving and smiled.

Then, that's when his flashbacks began. He started to remember what had happened. He remembered the kiss between him and Carly, the wish, how upset I really was. He all seemed to pass through him, like a jolt of electricity.

With that, he pocketed the silver and went to the apartment across the hall.

"Carly!" He said, opening the almost never sealed door. She wasn't there. He went up to the studio.

He saw the perky brunette sitting on a bean bag, typing on a laptop. He entered as she shot her head in his direction.

"We can't remember anything!" Freddie said, starting with his plan to help Carly remember.

"We _are_ trying! I want to, but I just don't!" Freddie was trying to get a line from the conversation that night they kissed said in that conversation. Maybe then she'd remember.

"How is that gonna help her?" He waited for a response. She shut the laptop setting it to the side and got up.

"I guess-" Just then, Carly had remembered everything. The kiss that night, Sam's anger, their conversation after she left, "-it isn't." She looked at Freddie, hesitant on what to say exactly, "You know why, don't you?"

"She made a wish," He started, earning an interesting look from Carly, "that she'd never met any of us."

"Who would grant a-" Carly suddenly remembered a few years ago, when a short angel granted the wish that Spencer was born normal, "Mitch."

"Mitch?" Freddie repeated. Carly told him she'd explain on the way to my house.

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?" He said, stunned by the story Carly had just told him.<p>

"Yup, he teaches people lessons. Trust me, I learned mine," She said, walking by Freddie on the sidewalk.

"I just want her to not hate me." Carly stopped as he said that. He kept going for a few steps, then stopped, noticing that she had done the same thing.

"You love her," she realized. He nodded, unsure of how to word his feelings for me, "well, then, in that case..." Carly grabbed Freddie by the hand and started running.

"What are you doing?!" He shouted.

"Making a romantic movie scene!" Freddie smiled as they ran. They finally arrived at her doorstep. They knocked and I answered with puffy eyes.

"Oh, hey," I said, "Sorry I missed rehearsal, I just-" Freddie crushed his lips with my still moving ones. Carly smiled. We parted and I looked into his eyes, "You remember."

"Yeah," He answered as he hugged me, "I'm so sorry."

"You remember, too?" I questioned Carly, she gave a simple nod and said she'd talk to me later. She walked down the street toward her apartment, with a satisfied grin on her face.

"I love you," He said. I looked at him, stunned yet happy. He then started to pull something out of his pocket, "and, I believe this belongs to you." It was my silver necklace. I took it and put to the side before jumping into his arms.

* * *

><p>Freddie had left and said he'd see me later when we did iCarly. I was getting ready, including putting on that silver necklace that had made all this worthwhile. Then, I noticed that I wasn't alone.<p>

"Hello, Sam," It was a familiar voice. I turned around, finding that it belonged to the short angel called 'Mitch'.

"Thanks," I started, obviously thankful for his help, "and, out of curiosity-" He nodded, "-what was the other thing I had to realize?" He looked down, and grinned as though I should've known the answer to my own question. He looked back up, and answered, "That without Carly and Freddie, you're not...well, you."

I had realized that. I had a newly-found appreciation for both brunettes. Carly was my best friend, and she'd always been there for me. Freddie...well, he was my other best friend...that I just happened fell in love with. The world wouldn't be the same without them.

"I gotta go. Take care, Sam." I smiled and he left, leaving me alone as I said into the silence, "Take care, Mitch."

Just then, I got a text:

_1 new text message_

_MITCH_

_be careful what u wish 4 ;)_

I smiled at the phone message before sliding it into my back pocket.

Later, after iCarly, Freddie and I went out on the fire escape. We sat next to each other on the frame of the window.

"Well, no more wishes for me," I stated, breaking the silence that possessed the night. He smiled at my comment.

"I have one," He said, answering me, I turned my head to him, "My wish is that no matter what happens, I hope you know that I love you."

I grinned and for the next few hours, I laid my head on his shoulder, finally happy.

So, I had quite the journey. I don't regret it though. We ended iCarly a few years later and Carly fell in love with some guy she met at Webicon. It's true, love happens in the strangest ways.

I'm living proof...

Wishes do come true...

**A/N: Only the epilogue is left! I'm going to have a hard time leaving this story! :') **


	7. Epilogue: It's Over, But Not Really

**A/N: I couldn't have asked for a better support system for this story, so I thank you for being the most awesome people out there. It's definitely hard to believe that this story has reached its conclusion. I will, without a doubt, miss it, but I'm happy that it turned out the way it did. Thank you!**

***This story goes out to anyone who's ever made a wish.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Dan, creator of iCarly and Nickelodeon.**

**Epilogue: It's Over, But Not Really**

The ceremony was beautiful. I wore a beautiful dress that Carly had actually picked out, but I liked it. Freddie wore a tux that his mom picked out, but it looked nice on him. We were at our reception, which was held at a beautiful building, which was another thing Carly had found.

Freddie and I were dancing to our song choice for the first dance, "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts.

"Can you believe that we got together over a wish?" I said to him. He looked at me and flashed his goofy smile.

"Well, I guess it was worth it, after all," I waited for him to conclude his statement, "here we are."

"Sappy Nub." I teased, flashing my own teeth.

"Blonde Demon," and with that, a 'Awwwwww!' erupted from the crowd as we shared our second kiss as husband and wife.

And the world will never be the same...

Wendy sat at a table later on that night, alone and bummed. She had just gotten dumped and it was just awful.

She circled her straw around her drink as she thought. Freddie and I had a happy ending, so why couldn't she?

"I wish my life was different," She sighed.

Then, before her, a short stranger appeared, "Who are you?"

"Name's Mitch," He said, "I'm here to make your wish come true."

And that's when the cycle started all over again...

**A/N: This is it. Time for goodbye! Thank you again for your support and please check out my other stories! You can get frequent updates on my profile, too!**

**And, don't forget...**

**Wishes **_**do **_**come true ;)**


End file.
